Crusaders Pre of Black Gatomon
by KarumA-chan
Summary: Set before Black Gatomon,Still in the Digital World humans and Digimon work together, This story is about KuranDAVIS, how he becomes a Crusader to protect the city of Annon for peace, but how long will this peace last? R&R beter summary inside
1. prologuenames

**Pre Black Gatomon : Crusaders**

**Written by : Asheron Karuma**

**I don't own Digimon, but I do own the idea of Crusaders :P**

* * *

**As you may see this story isn't like the first story of Black Gatomon, this is way before Digimon even started, centuries ago**

This story will be mainly about the previous Program Crusaders that protected to Digital and Real world, it will explain why the Cusaders disappeared, why the digital world is banished from the real world and much more

The story will be surrounding a set of characters and a war between the crusaders and the Hollows

All characters in this story look in means the same as the digidestined but will be given a different name, because they aren't the same people as the current digidestined :P

Also Gennai has not been created yet

* * *

Davis - Kuran

Kari - Hikari Shuensha

TK- Shinwa Assarishita

Ken - Koujou Aikou

Yolei - Sora Tenpi

Cody - Kumo Akai

Matt – Shiroi Assarishita

Tai – Ryoku Shuensha

Sora – Hana Assarishita

Mimi – Tsuchi

Joe – Joutou Takai

Izzy – Denki

* * *

As you may notice some people don't have last names, that is because in this world only people that are of a higher order such as royalty or knights have the right to be given a last name

Okay you may also think that those names are quite difficult to remember, don't worry you can always recheck the list and by the way... I think its difficult too :P

* * *

Okay the world, finally a fun part

The digital world is a world of its own, nothing has anything to do with the real world the 2 are way different things

Humans and digimon live together in the digital world though as some may see it digimon are being seen as lower life form then the humans and because of this many digimon started to rebel...

There is one city though, Annon that has most influence in the digital world, the king of the city is Ryoku Shuensha, for all those other people it's Tai!

Tai is still unmarried and has a lot of pressure from the rebels and the fact that he need to mary someone, he has a younger sister (Kari) Hikari, who one day has to marry (TK) Shinwa Assarishita, who is also falling in love with

King Ryoku's servant is Denki (Izzy) who helps him out with most of the decisions h has to make and on his right hand he has his best friend who is King of Dengon, (Matt) Shiroi Assarishita, who is married to Hana Assarishita, the three are good friends and will do everything to keep their people save

Hanna has a special connection to the people, she doesn't do the normal qun activities and most of the times spends her time helping the poor and helpless with her servant (Mimi) Tsuchi, the two of them have a special bond

The Cities of Annon and Dengon are protected by a special trained force of Crusaders, in this case they are the program users like Davis now is in Black Gatomon, the current Crusaders are (Yolei) Sora Tenpi, (Cody) Kumo Akai and (Ken) Koujou Aikou

The trainer of the Crusaders and boss over them is (Joe) Joutou Takai, but there hasn't been a word from him for quite awhile

The story is mainly about Kuran (Davis), a young man who's family gets murdered out by Hollows, he gets picked up by Joutou and gets brought up as a Crusader, something that noone knows about, he's being kept in great secret

Kuran then falls in love with Princess Hikari who gets in the middle of a love triangle...

But then everything goes wrong when a war starts to break out...

* * *

**This story will be updated very slowly since I am still busy with Black Gatomon part 1**

**And like I said before, this story is set before Black Gatomon, centuries ago before Gennai was even created**

**The story involves how Guardian Programs came to existence and what role the Hollows have played for centuries**


	2. Chapter 1

"It is our duty as men and women to proceed as though the limits of our abilities do not exist." -**Pierre Teilhard De Chardin**

The green leaves of spring greet the people of the city Annon after the cold winter, peacefull times have been brought to them ever since the Crusaders has been taken into order, for times have not been these cheerful and in some parts they still are dangerous

For centuries the people of the Digital World have been fighting against death, it started by the creation of the mythical creatures called Digimon, not always has man been friends with the mythical creatures of the world, they fought against each other for centuries, until a new enemy arose from the ashes of their destroyed comrades

These empty hollow creatures bearing the mask of a death rose above the two factions, with more power then both ever dreamed of, it was then that the pact was made, the pact of Eaglis, in this pact both Digimon and Human got their equal rights and both joined arms to fight the condemned creatures that stood before them

They called them Hollows, it was speculated that when their comrades were dying they made a pact with the devil, he gave them a new life, a life without feeling, a hollow heart that pumps with the sense of hunger for flesh and hate, a hate against Digimon and Human

While the armies marched against the dark hollow creatures of the shadows, the people of Annon had not been sitting still, the folk of Annon were exceptionally good at engenderers, the whole city had technology that the others could just dream about and they kept this technology for themselves, they thought that nothing could beat them

In that time King Ryoma ruled the kingdom, he did not want to have anything to do with the war against the Hollows, he ignored any offering of a pact and did nothing but improve his own wealth, in that time King Ryoma was busy with a new invention, they started engineering a new kind of armour, completely made out of the data of Digimon, so that the could double their power.

Many Digimon and citizens were killed by his experiments, they didn't add up and this started to make the King agitated, for the army of Eaglis was losing the war and this meant that soon the Hollows would be on his doorstep

It was when a youngboy named Joutout Takai came brought into the castle in seek of help that he was forced to under go the final test.

Joutou Takai was a young farmers boy, who came from the plains of Teandir, the plains that lay about 30 KM from the city of Annon, the boy was send back by his mother, he was injured and covered with blood when he rode into the city of Annon, his village was slaughtered by Hollows, they had taken everyone, Joutou's mother send him back to warn King Ryoma, to beg him for assistance

Joutou Takai was the first successful experiment on the armour, they had taken a Gomamon to fit his looks, in this time these decisions were based on personality and element, Toujou was a young kid with short blue hair, for this they chose that his element was water and tus came in a Gomamon, Gomamon became Joutou's partner and armour

When the Hollows were closing in on the city of Annon the King called for Toujou, the young boy was still inexperienced and had sadness in his eyes, he was wearing a cloth brown shirt, that was way to big to fit his build, he was skinny you see, but it didn't matter to the king

Joutou followed the King as he walked to his throne, it was in the main castle hall of Annon, the hall had large pillars covered with beautiful stones, the floor tiles were made of the richest blue stones of the land, the glimmered, the side had pillars rising up to a sky of glass, behind it you could see the dark clouds, the dark clouds made the hallway look grim and depressive.

While the King and Joutou walked up the stairs to the throne they passed a mass of people who sought for revue in the castle hall, they were sitting around on the floor, some of them bend down to greet the King, other simply ignored the King's arrogance for not helping the other armies of Eaglis, near the throne a small boy was glancing around a pillar, the young boy was about 12 years old, the same age as Joutou was, the boy was wearing a dark blue shirt, tied together with robe around his waist, the large shirt had no sleeves and was made of silk and beneath the shirt he wore a white silk shirt together with brown pats and leather shoes, he looked as his father didn't even glance at him, for he was Ryoku, prince of Annon and follower of the Throne, he watched as his father made way up the steps to the throne together with Joutou, who in his hands held the young and scared Gomamon and then King Ryoma did something unexpected, he bowed before Joutou and gave him a ring, the ring had a blue stone in the middle and he slit it on his finger, the rest of the people simply starred at them for a while before the King spoke

"I will now recognise you as Joutou Katai, Ice Diamond of the North, first of the Crusaders"

Joutou looked at him strangely, he didn't understand what was going on nor what the King meant

"...Ice Diamond of ...the North..."

The King rose from his knees and now looked down on Joutou, who was looking at the ring on his finger

* * *

The King led Joutou to a balcony, form there thy watched over the long plains of the land around Annon, the plains were covered with darkness and troops of the Shadow army of the Hollows, Joutou starred at them afraid and yet amazed by thir size 

"If you do not fight then all of us will die, just like your village"

Joutou starred at King Ryoma confused

"But... what difference will a young boy be able to do..."

"My dear Katai, you are not a mere young boy anymore, look at the gift that I have given to you, it will give you strength when you need it, strength to protect the ones you love..."

Joutou looked the other way, his face rather depressed

"What I love has been taken from me, I have nothing..."

"The please Katai, use your strength to protect the people of Annon, before all hope has faded..."

Joutou starred at the flames of the armies beyond

"Before all our faiths have been turned to ash, like our fallen comrades..."


End file.
